


Payment

by donnatroy



Category: Marvel, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Gen, just kissing and a fireplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:25:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8937913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnatroy/pseuds/donnatroy
Summary: Kissing in front of a fireplace is always a good idea





	

If this is what he got in return for staying out in the snow with you for so long then he would have to do it more often.

You were lying on the ground, arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer to you as you moved your lips across his slowly, so unlike the usual rushed kisses that were followed by both of your clothes getting thrown and torn off each other. It’s nice and with the heat of the fire burning and crackling next to you both, it’s almost like home.

The kiss is warm and full of love and sweetness and everything that he wasn’t without you. 

When he parts from you, leaning back just a bit to look you over with a soft smile playing at his lips, he realizes that you might- no- you are the best thing that has happened to him.

“Get back down here and kiss me some more.” you demand and although he can hear the light tone in your voice, he takes it like an order, especially when your hands tangle in his hair.


End file.
